The World Burns With You
by The Mighty DYLDO
Summary: Um... I'll get back to this one when I'm finished with my current story, which won't be uploaded until it is completely planned out.
1. A Reaper has joined your party

_I would like to note that even though this is a The World Ends With You fanfic, it doesn't really follow the plot all that well. This is because of three simple reasons._

_It is easier to write OCs, since their behavioural patterns are easier to control. In fact, the main character of the series, Neku, thinks a lot like I do throughout the story [hence why I enjoyed the game so much], but he will be something more of a passing character._

_This will follow the events of the game, but perhaps slightly differently to the normal canon. I may put in a different mission, especially in the second week, because that week sucked a bit… I preferred Shiki over Joshua… Then again, the main character feels the same way, so…_

_Because… um… well, I forgot the 3__rd__ answer… But anyway, is anyone else surprised there is so little The World Ends With You yaoi on the internet? Seriously, the Joshua/Nekku thing seemed kinda obvious to me… Or maybe I've been hanging around people who watch Death Note too much too long… After a while you begin to feel that any relatively clean looking males are destined to go bump bump with each other [yeah, let's avoid the word sex… Because the word sex leads to hormone release in people's minds, thereby causing them to expect a sex scene. Seriously. I cannot describe sex any better than this: They embraced. They kissed. They used their hands on each other for a bit. They stuck bits in places. In and Out. Climax/another position go back to sticking bits in places. Finish. Hug. Usually either go to sleep or then the more male person decides to run off before anyone knows. This usually can apply to man-man things too… Hehe. Manman. Sounds like bambam… I miss watching the Flintstones… Someone should kick Hanna-Barbera in the butt and get them to make NEW episodes… Similar to the remake(s, if you consider that there's the main show, and there's also Scooby and Shaggy Get a Clue, which is pretty damn awesome… Incidentally, I'm distantly related to Casey Kasem, who voices Shaggy… Which is rather amusing, as I kinda dress like Shaggy a lot… Shame my dog can't speak though… Then again, she's a Labrador, so she'd be like "!"_

_Also, getting back to the point… There will be different missions because I can't remember the missions, and I don't see the point in checking them, when I can just make up some. Obviously, first mission is "hey, let the noobs work out the rules", The second one is "omgzors powerful bossfight aye that we can't beat then it runs away for some reason", then the following ones gradually increase in difficulty. I may deviate from this plan, but hey, I'd suggest you should ignore all my Author Notes up here in that case.._

The World Ends With You.

Week 1. Day 1.

I woke up. I looked around.

_Bugger. How did I get in Japan? The last thing I remember is ordering another vodka and coke, then doing a bit of karaoke… There's no way the Time Warp could have made me teleport, could it?_

I checked my phone.

_May 19__th__, 2010. Huh. Day after my birthday._ _I guess I'm 19 now then. This seems… wrong somehow._

I noticed something else. I was wearing bright clothes, and my phone, although normally purple, now had an orange trim around most of the edges.

I walked over to a nearby building with a reflective surface.

_Okay… this is weird. I look like an anime character… My hair's the same colour as normal, just spikier-er, and my body… I'm thin. In fact… I feel lighter… YES! I must've somehow drunkenly gone for a run all the way to Japan, and now I've become super fit!!!_

…

…

_Oh, wait. That'd be impossible, right? _

_I have to admit though… I'm kinda sexy like this, at least so far as I can admit that about a guy… I could work with this look at home… Maybe flatten my hair a bit though… And wear darker clothing… But yeah, this'd be hot._

I walked around a bit.

Then I started to worry.

_Whoa, whoa whoa, wait. I'm in Japan. Now, I've got two options. Go shopping with what limited amount of money I have, or I could use my money to call home, since my phone's network isn't picking up here, obviously._

_Considering that it was the Christmas holidays when I went out… It's been 5 months since I must have disappeared… Do they think I'm dead?_

I went over to a payphone, and realised, suddenly, that it wasn't really made for British Pounds.

_Hmm. Should have seen that one coming._

"Ah, bugger. This means I probably won't be able to eat out here."

I panicked slightly.

Then I took a deep breath.

Then I panicked a bit more.

Then I took a deep breath.

Then I screamed, getting strange looks off a rather small amount of people.

Suspiciously small.

I walked out of the payphone, and noticed two things.

One, people were somehow walking around me without acknowledging my presence, as though I had some kind of SEP field around me, and also, they were all talking English. Odd. Isn't Japan where people speak, OH I DON'T KNOW... Japanese?

I noticed that there was a dude who was watching me from across the street.

I walked over there, finding it amusing how the crowd parted for me… I wondered how this would look from above: a random circle in the crowd that moves without anyone inside it.

I went up to the man, and noticed that there was strange markings all over his hoodie.

"Hey, do you speak English?" I asked, keeping my mind open to the idea that although he looked threatening, it probably wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Hehe. No. But you're the Player, right? The one that the Composer himself put in the game this time."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, explain from the beginning… The Game? The Player?"

"Ah, right. You don't have a pact yet. I'd suggest you look for fellow humans in your predicament, otherwise you're not going to last in Shibuya, kid."

"Dude, I'm not a kid. I'm 19, and if you call me a kid again, I'll rip out your larynx and teabag your corpse."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm 218 years old, and was a murderer when I was alive, so shut the fuck up, kid."

I walked off. There was no way that man was 218, but he was probably crazy, so leaving him to… watch people… was probably the best course of action.

I was still thinking about the random hooded man's age when the creatures came after me.

Two frogs. One wolf. _That sounds like a really sick beastiality movie now that I say it like that… Frogs pooping in a wolf?_

They lunged for me.

I dodged them easily.

"Down, boy." I said to the wolf.

It growled, with a slightly more artificial sound than a real animal could.

"Hmm. I would guess this is a part of that game that the Reaper was talking about… I guess the idea is to kill you guys, right?"

The creature nodded at me, as though it could understand my words.

"OKAY" I shouted, reminding myself of every video game I had ever played in my life, "Let's GAME ON!"

I ran at the three beings. The frogs didn't seem to be much of a threat, unless they were poisonous. The wolf, however, had obviously sharp teeth and slightly longer-than-natural claws.

I kicked it in the face. On the nose. I remembered a guide on the internet that I had read years ago that said that you're meant to kick creatures in the nose if they're highle dependant on that sense, such as Sharks and Dogs…

It flew surprisingly far backwards, and I heard a click, which I took initially to mean that the wolf had snapped its neck.

Then… There was another click.

"Grrrrrrrr…." It growled.

"Right. So you can heal yourself, apparently."

I was talking to stall, trying to work out what had happened to the frogs.

Then I realised.

I jumped backwards towards where they were, and flattened them with my feet.

"BOOM! Double score! Now, do you wanna mess with me, doggie? I'm the dude that is going to ACE this game!"

Looking back on it, I suspect I was looking rather scary at that point, because the wolf initially looked terrified.

I jumped off the frogs, and landed on the wolf's back.

"Hiho Silver!" I shouted, and the wolf took off.

I was riding a wolf. That was pretty damn awesome.

It kept on trying to turn its head to bite me, but each time I punched it.

I noticed that it seemed to be heading towards a bus station. Hmm.

It seemed to know where it was going.

_It doesn't seem to be resisting any more… But where is this thing taking me?_

It stopped. We were in some kind of underground system.

It had stopped next to a rather ominous archway.

I got off it. [_not in THAT way._]

"you're not going to bite me, right? Or I'll do to you what I did to the frogs."

It rolled its eyes and nudged me forward.

_I guess it isn't particularly violent a creature…..I guess it was riled up by something… A Reaper?_

I tried to walk through the Arch.

"OW! Mother of all fuck! What the hell is this?"

It felt like I had walked into a wall.

I poked the area I had collided with.

It looked like thin air… But when touching it, it became a thin transparentcy made of many hexagons.

"A force field… Highly localised though, must not have enough energy to make a full field, so it just prevents small areas from passing through, so if there was something to drain its energy in one area…" I said, looking for something.

_So if another being was touching it as much as they could, surely this thing would overload and stop working… A very human way of doing a forcefield… Seems to have its own energy source- I would have made it run off something that's in nature, like the sun… Or, since everything's going all supernatural, how about light from the moon?_

"Hey, poochie: touch that part of this wall." I pointed at a corner.

The wolf did, with its nose.

"good."

I jumped through the wall. No resistance.

Then… something lovely came to my vision.

A being. With wings. Admittedly, the wings were more reminiscent of a demon than an angel or a fairy, but hey, demons are frigging hot.

"Dylan of Wales… make a pact with me."

"Huh?"

"A pact. Promise to help me destroy the Noise."

"Uh… sure?"

A lot of lights happened then, I guess, but my eyes closed at the first spark.

The "demon"'s wings faded, and in its place was a dark-clothed girl. Still kinda hot though… Seemed to have a thing for bunnies though, judging by the black and red leggings with little rabbits on them, and the bunny ears on her head. She also had an EPIC corset-type thing, which accentuated her assets. No, really, I'm not being a pervert here, this girl was really really attractive in most ways… She even had a slight air of geekiness once she was in a fully human form.

I managed to control my mouth, since it was gaping at the sight.

"Um… Not to sound rude… But what the heck are you? I mean, the wings, and all that…"

"Oh, these?" She changed back into her demon form, "I'm half Reaper. Apparently, my dad was a Reaper, and my Mum was a human Player… I couldn't see the UG until last week, so I didn't know."

"UG?"

"Oh, right, you're a noob." She said, changing back into her human form. It was odd, but she reminded me of someone I knew in Britain… But she was too skinny to be her… The girl I knew was kinda fat, but still attractive, mostly due to her mind and prickly nature.

"Ugh. Please don't call me a noob. Anyway, would you like to explain things, or should I just guess everything?"

"Hmm… Tempting though it is to let you guess things…" she giggled very high pitched…-ly. "I think I'll explain EVERYTHING that I know about the Game, Shibuya… EVERYTHING."

"Awesome. So… What is the Game?"

"The Game is a test given to souls that died in such a way that is determined by an unknown group of people to be unfair. In other words, everyone who is a Player in the UG has some dark past. I would guess that I'm the exception to this, since I died of food poisoning in a restaurant, with my foster parents… Here's my advice: never order the seafood ramen at a place called Don Ramen. He doesn't really know how to cook it," she giggled, "And somehow, twenty people have died there, but he's still in business… I'm not sure how he hasn't been caught."

"Can't we turn him in?"

"Oh, you mean, DEAD PEOPLE messing up the lives of the living? No. That is wrong. If you're dead, you should try to get back to life. Don't mess with the living, or you'll make it morally sound for a dead person to mess up your life when you return to life."

"Oh… WAIT! I'm dead?"

"Yep. Everyone in the UG is…. Well, apart from the Composer, it is said that he took on a living human form for a long time… He was actually a Player for a bit too."

"Oh. I would suppose the Composer is the one in charge of all this?"

"Pretty much. Both he and the Game Master can set missions, but the Composer's ones take higher priority."

"So there's a higherarchy?"

"Yep. Noise at the bottom, being little more than tools, and the Composer at the top."

"Noise?"

"The monsters. I think you've fought some, haven't you? Your pins appear to be activated…"

"Huh? Pins?"

"What? You haven't worked them out?"

She reached her hand into my jeans pocket, her hands getting uncomfortably close to… Well, let's just say that I my jeans became slightly tighter, okay?

She pulled her hand out, holding some pins.

"This one, the one shaped like a skull is your player pin. You can use this to read the minds of people in the RG. This one makes a giant pillar of ice with a pointy end come out of the ground… This one fires off a blast… And this one…. Is weird."

"Huh?"

I looked at the pin. It was decorated with an image of a wolf.

_No, there's no way I turned that wolf that I rode into a pin, is there?_

"HOLY SHIT!" she shouted. "You have a Noise Pin? I thought only Reapers could have these! Oh my word!"

"What? Is it bad? I think it might be that wolf I wouldn't kill but wouldn't let it kill me…"

"Yeah. You befriended it. You made it turn from savage beast into a weapon. You're freaking AWESOME!"

I felt kinda embarrassed at this point. This was mostly because this woman was very excited, and her breasts were jiggling in such a way that I couldn't really ignore them. Also, I'm not really used to praise.

"Hey, can you please stop bouncing?" I asked, feeling the glare of a thousand imaginary bystanders who were watching her in my mind, "Your breasts are getting kind distracting for me."

"Huh?" she said, looking really cute and innocent, "OH! Right… Sorry."

She closed her eyes, and her breasts… They shrunk.

_I should be annoyed at this, but I suppose that the main idea is to survive, and huge gazongas aren't really useful in a battle scenario… What I wanna know is why she had them so big in the first place… That's a question for another time though._

"You can change shape?"

"Yeah… A fully grown Reaper can disguise itself as a Noise, but since I'm only half a Reaper, I have to stick to a human shape, so… Yeah. I get some minor shapechanging ability. I should be able to create Noise, but I haven't quite figured it out yet, and the one time I did it, they started to attack ME, so…"

"Huh. Sounds like you've had a rough time." I said, showing sympathy for her. She had spent a week already in this game, whereas I had spent 1 hour so far.

"So… What's the levels like in this game?"

"Levels?"

"Surely the idea isn't simply to survive, is it? And how long does it last?"

"Heh. The game is SUPPOSED to last seven days. I've already done seven, but at the end of each game, only one person is allowed to return to life… Usually. My last partner died at the finish. I didn't get a high enough score to leave. So, I had to play again."

"Score? You mean, we get graded?"

"Yeah. If we master a lot of pins, and beat a lot of enemies and learn as much as we can whilst doing the missions…"

"So… How often do we get missions?"

"We get one every day… If one player beats it, so does everyone else."

"So… If one person did it, there'd be no point in anyone else bothering."

"Yep."

"Huh." I said, thinking about this. That would mean that a mission would happen today.

"How do they get issued?" I asked.

"Text messages. If you don't have a phone, I think one is given to the Player… I'm not quite sure about that, since everyone has a phone these days."

"Hmm. Seems… Stupid."

"Yeah. That was my reaction when I was first in the game."

She changed back into her winged form.

"However… There is ONE good thing about my Reaper-ishness…"

"What?"

"The walls that affect Players don't affect me… Mostly. I can feel them, but it's nothing lethal."

She was blushing heavily, which really looked kinda wrong in this godess version of herself.

"Uh… If you don't mind me asking… Why does your Reaper form look so different from your human form?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I prefer this form… Makes me look hot, I guess… It's not distracting, is it? I find it easier to use my powers in this form."

"I guess it could have been worse, I guess… You could have had to have gone through a mega clothes-changing transformation sequence with very close shots of your legs at points, with flashing lights… I don't know how I would be able to deal with meeting a real magical girl."

"You're British, aren't you?"

_Hmm. Quick change of subject…_

"Huh? How could you tell?"

"I'm not sure, but you remind me of someone I met online a long time ago… He was from Wales… You remind me of him."

_There's no way this could be HER, could it? The rather prickly and awesome girl I met on the internet? The one who I was suspicious of the entire time she talked to me? The one who actually persuaded me to buy a copy of that magical girl anime, despite my adversion to the genre?_

_If so, well… Dang girl, what was with all the emo-ness in the beginning then… Even your geeky form is freaking hot… _

_Well, even if this isn't you, it doesn't matter. You didn't know my name, I didn't know yours. Let's start afresh._

"Uh… You've been staring at my legs for ten minutes now, random man… Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I said, coming out of my thoughts.

"I said, you've been staring at my legs for ten minutes. The mission just came in on my phone. We need to go."

"Yeah… Well, let's game on. By the way, what's your name?"

She blushed, and her entire body went back to her geeky form.

"Call me M."

"Sounds like you're a fan of the anime Death Note. If you're going to initial yourself, then call me D."

"Yeah, okay…"

"So. What's the first mission?"

**So, what do you think? This is kinda set anywhere before the game, maybe only a month or two before... It doesn't feature the characters from the game [although one character may appear later... keep an eye out for that... It'll be interesting...**

**I never really liked the shortness of the days, something the characters probably agree with me on. I'll give my characters room to panic slightly before their mission arrives... More than the game did, anyway.**

**REMEMBER: YOU MIGHT FORGET TO REVIEW, BUT REST ASSURED, THE REVIEW REMEMBERS YOU. [couldn't resist that.]**


	2. Wild Pokemon Attack!

**Hey cats and dogs, it's another psychobilly freakout chapter! Now… what's the mission…. I don't quite know until I type it, since I haven't decided… How about… SOMETHING THAT GOES THROUGH SOME OF THE MECHANICS OF THE GAME REALLY QUICKLY, SO WE CAN HAVE SOME PLOT SORTED SOONER RATHER THAN LATER? Naaaah… That would be ridiculous…**

**True, but ridiculous.**

"It says here that we're to wipe out the 'eternal darkness' within the hearts of men."

"Huh. So, what, do we rip out people's hearts from their bodies so that their hearts are in the light, or is this darkness some kind of reference to Noise?"

"I have no idea. Bit vague, for a mission, to be honest… No time limit either…"

"Hmm. So should we try reading people's minds then? We might get a lead on them."

"Yeah… Just close your eyes and tap the pin with the skull on it."

_SHWOOM._

"_I hope I can get a chance to go to the Cavern of Evil tonight…"_

"_Damn that Ethan! Just one month, that's all I ask, without any explosions!"_

"_Ooompa, loompa, doopedy doo. I have another puzzle for you"_

"_Damnit… I just don't get people… I've got my own values… So why don't they just get off my case…"_

"_Hmm… Now, if I stitch that design in such a way, I'd be able to hide the stitches in such a way that if worn, no-one would see it… Would Eri like it though?"_

"_Dude yo Fo shizzle…. Damn talking like an idiot is hard… I need more practise in time to do that skateboarding thing that sis's talking about… Otherwise they won't see me as one of them…"_

"_BANKAI! I love Bleach so much… Shame Ichigo isn't really all that hot… I prefer Ichida… mmm geekflesh"_

"_I HATE THIS WORLD! I HATE THESE PEOPLE! I AM GOD. THEY SHALL ALL DIE. I WILL BE THE INSTRUMENT THROUGH WHICH THE GODS AND REAPERS SHALL STRIKE THEIR JUSTICE. I AM THE VESSEL. I AM THE DARKNESS… NOW, LET'S DO THIS THING!"_

"Hey, M! Think I've found it. Scan that girl over there, the one that looks shy with the huge glasses."

She tapped the pin.

"What, you mean the one that's thinking dirty thoughts of a anime character?"

"No, the other one… You know, the obviously sinister-sounding thoughts that involve gods and reapers, and sound rather evil… THE OBVIOUS ONE! Sheesh, for a brunette, you really act blonde sometimes…."

"Don't. Make. Blonde. Jokes. Around. Me."

My partner's eyes glowed yellow. I would guess that this probably wasn't normal. Ah well.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. So, are you picking up on it?"

"Yes. Her mind doesn't fit her body that well… Her thoughts have a masculine feel to them…"

"What do you mean?"

"Only a man would be that fixated on the domination of the world. Also, there's a lot of thoughts of naked bodies in there. Now, I'm not saying all men are perverts, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, we do tend to be less in control of urges than the feminine folk…"

We both watched the girl.

"Hey, I wonder if she can see us?" I said.

Then I walked towards the little girl.

I tapped my pin.

"_Foolish Player. Do not mess with me. BEGONE, or the Noise within this girl's soul shall consume you. You have been warned._"

I decided it wouldn't do much harm to speak to it, what with me being invisible to all living humans.

My voice seemed to carry along through the thoughts, and I could see my own thoughts emanating around me as I spoke.

"_I am not foolish. I have been given this mission- to erase the darkness from the hearts of men. If I do not complete it, I get erased. So, I am under the belief that I have to strike you down, lest my soul be struck down." I said, matching the poshness in sound that the girl's thoughts did._

"_Hmm… So you CAN speak with your mind… Good. That will mean that you will have no need for the Meme feature on your phone. It would be pointless, since you have the natural ability."_

"_What do you mean by memes… I'm not going to be able to summon longcats or anything, am I?"_

The little girl looked at me with a sarcastic expression on her face. For reference as to this look, check out Kyon in the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Look for scenes where Haruhi says something stupid, and he says something sarcastic. It backfires on him though, since his sarcastic comments, such as "oh yeah, why DON'T we go in the deep, dark woods… It's not like a monster is going to attack us or anything" are taken seriously by Haruhi, and then they do go in the dangerous place. Actually, I'm not sure if that happens in the series, but it would fit in, wouldn't it… Anyway, back to your scheduled story.

"_You can insert thoughts in people's minds, dumbass. Hmm. Well… How about I give you a battle: that's fair enough. If you win, I shall retreat to the plane where Noise like myself come from, and then I will be legally considered to be out of the game. How about it, mortal? A battle to the finish. I win, and I claim you and get to do anything I wish… Even if it will hurt you. If you win, I am banished, and therefore, wiped out by all means and measures."_

"_Hmm. Can I use my partner in this battle?" I said, pointing to M, who seemed to be running in slow motion, too far away for me for her to hear the conversation, but close enough that she'd be able to fire stuff._

"_Yes. It would be a good chance for you to train your abilities, Son of None."_

"_Huh? Son of…"_

"_Hush. Don't speak. You have a battle to fight… Against a tentacle monster, I think, since the tendrils of thought that you're sensing remind you of some of the things you've seen on the internet…"_

_I looked at M, who was wearing a short skirt and a easily torn top at the moment._

"_Oh. Don't worry about her. I'll appear in another form, related to her fears…. Admittedly if her greatest fear is a tentacle monster, I will have to rape her, as she would expect.. You'd be surprised at the amount of times that fear appears in her mind... However… you have no fears, and that was the first kind of monster that came to your mind…"_

"_I have fears!"_

"_Yes… But my power level isn't strong enough to create an omnipotent giant Mickey Mouse with shapechanging abilities, a extendable tongue, and laser firing eyes."_

"_Dang. You can see my nightmares?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes… And a little bit of advice? Don't attack monsters in the mouth, that's just stupid. Get them in the belly… ESPECIALLY if it's a dragon."_

The world shimmered around me, and a creature stood before me.

"A Tangela? That's like… The most underused Pokemon ever! And it's barely even a tentacle monster!"

"_Well, excuuusee me, princess… I didn't really want you to deal with a jelly fish noise… they're too tricky for one of your level right now."_

"You just took that quote out of my mind didn't you?"

A strand came flying towards my face, leaving the quotage question unanswered. I noticed that it was holding a Gillette Fusion razor. [**AN: I really needed to shave, so when I came back from shaving off my facial hairs, I had a vision of this happening, so had to write it.**]

"Product Placement? Oh, you fiend!" I shouted, fumbling for my pins.

Fire. _Good. If I recall, Tangela was weak to fire… Was it a grass type? I don't really know._

I tapped the pin, and focused on the area around the creature.

A circle of flame appeared around it, and then closed. It caught fire.

It almost felt like I could imagine a yellow bar, slowly dwindling… I realised that I was partially sensing a graphical version of the creature's health.

I picked another pin at random, the fire one now overheating, too hot for me to use.

_Hmm. Let's try wolfie…_

I picked up the wolf pin, and tapped it.

"GWARRRR!!!" A bloodcurdling roar came, and a wolf was there.

_What the hell? Wolves don't roar… do they? They're more howlers and growlers… Cats roar.. Well, big ones , that was more of a Bowser-ish Gwar har har, before the boss fight._

The wolf looked at me, and looked slightly sad. I understood its meaning, somehow:

_Do not fear. This… This thing will be easy for me to handle… Just don't get hurt yourself… Master._

I ran away, slightly, and hid behind a car, expecting what was to come. … _Uh… Somehow._

The Tangela was now trying to seize the wolf, but the wolf's fur was giving off a strong electric charge.

I picked up a pin.

An electric one. I tapped it whilst focusing on the Tangela. Now, both me and the wolf were electrocuting this thing.

The Health… Bar, I suppose, reached zero. A huge light occurred in the dark mass in the center of the Tangela, and then there was little flashes of light in the localised area around it.

"_Good job, Son of None. Perhaps we will meet again if you ever finish dying. And for now… Au revoir. Oh, and tell your dog that he did a good job, and that his mother is waiting for him in the next plane." It said, in my mind._

"_Yeah, sure, whatever, just get going already… I want this mission to be OVER."_ I replied.

It disappeared, leaving small traces of what looked like the white noise one used to see in analogue tv.

_That was ridiculously easy. I know I shouldn't be counting my eggs before they hatch, but still… Is this a Game, with actual challenges, done from the beginning, or has someone been improving me, like mining skills in an RPG? I feel ridiculously strong…_

I looked at the wolf, which had slightly changed shape. It was still clearly a wolf, but its teeth were smaller, and a yellow colouring was more predominant over all the other bright colours.

"Hey, awesome job, dude… the weird monster just then said something about your mother waiting for you in another plane… Oh, and by the way, get any more yellow, and you'll start to look like my Labrador back home…"

The wolf-dog looked surprised at the news about its mother. I had my suspicions that all Noise was is human souls, given a new form. Judging by the behaviour of this one, it hadn't been trained to become a monster properly, thus, it was unprepared for fighting me when I first met it.

That alone told me that the Reapers were actually unprepared for us Players… This time, at least.

M appeared in front of me.

"What the heck was that?" she said, her geek form sweating.

"Heh. I would say… It was a mutual friend who happened to be a Noise who wanted to give me some tips."

"WHAT? It could TALK to you? No Noise has ever been able to talk… At least, not as far as I know since finding out that I have half the power of a Reaper since last week… Y'know, one week of learning, so there may be gaps, but…"

"Yeah, whatever, and I found out that wolfie here has a mother on some other plane, who is waiting for him. I suspect that Noise is human souls attatched to a pin."

"Hmm." She said, looking deep in thought, "Perhaps that is why I haven't been able to master Noise 'creation'… I would hate the idea of trapping a human to a pin."

"Not only that, I suspect all pins are souls attatched to pins. Just that not all of them were granted sentient forms."

"Hmm. An interesting theory."

"Aye."

We stood there for a bit.

"Hmm. Usually by now, we'd both go unconscious and wake up tomorrow, ready for the next mission." She said, looking confused.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to a pub. Want to join me?"

"Yeah, why not."

And then… we found an irish style pub, and drank through the night.

M is terrible at karaeoke.

And a light weight too. Strangely enough, I had plenty of pins that were useable as money, so we could buy a lot of alcohol.

No, really. A lot. [**I kinda wrote this bit whilst drunk… The following sentence is actually what happened to me at the end of the night. Amusingly, this isn't the first time that this has happened for me. What I don't get is: Why is it always the crotch? Sure, its better than them hurting themselves falling over into my knees, which are hard and owwie, but still… Why do I have to get pain, just because I don't get as easily drunk as most people. [no, really. It takes 10 pints of most standard drinks for me to get drunk. Which is why I drink vodka and coke usually, simply so that I get inebriated at the same level as my friends, and also so that the hangover isn't as bad afterwards. Interesting fact: The clearer and stronger the drink, the less bad your hangover will be. Also, if its in smaller quantities too, your hangover won't be bad.]**

Then… There was an awkward moment where M fell over, and her face pounded my crotch. Well, awkward for her, if she was conscious, which she wasn't, and painful for me, since I was.

Then…

"MOTHER SMEGG!" I said, as daylight appeared, hurting my eyes since only a few seconds ago in my own personal time I was in a dark pub.

M fell off of me and hit the floor.

Then she started to bleed.

"…Fuck."

**Oh my! M is bleeding on the floor! Well… Did you really thing the teleportation dealie at the end of the day is THAT precise? Let's just be glad that Neku in the game was usually upright when he was teleported…**

**If M dies, so does D…. So what one earth are we going to do? Find out next time on… **

**THE WORLD BURNS WITH YOU!!!!**

**[also, review. It's a bit disheartening how I've had no reviews yet… Then again, it is a long title and difficult to find in the dealie… Oh, and before I forget: I own nothing except for M and D and any other OCs I might create in this… well, I suppose it's a prequel of sorts. [OMG I just had an awesome idea, but I might wait a bit before I reveal it… A way to tie this in to the original story in an amazing way. Post your thoughts of what it could be that I just came up with in the review bit if you want… I might even give you a sneak peek at the next chapter, before I post it.]**


End file.
